1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic performance apparatus, and more particularly to an automatic performance apparatus by which an automatic performance is played based on a plurality of performance data stored in plural storing areas.
2. Prior Art
The first conventional automatic performance apparatus sequentially writes the performance data in one memory (such as a semiconductor memory, a magnetic tape etc.) and then plays the automatic performance based on the read performance data. However, in the recently developed automatic performance apparatus, a storing area of memory is divided into plural storing areas in advance, wherein each storing area can write and read the independent performance data.
In such automatic performance apparatus, there is a possibility in that the same performance data will be written into the plural storing areas.
The second conventional automatic performance apparatus (as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 58-211191) provides a record mode for recording the performance data into the memory and an automatic performance mode for generating a musical tone by reading the performance data from the memory. By operating a select switch, any one of the off mode, record mode and automatic performance mode can be selected.
However, such second conventional apparatus can select the automatic performance mode even when the performance data are not stored in the memory at all. Hence, in some cases, the automatic performance can not be played by depressing a performance start button, so that the user will judge that any trouble is occurred by mistake.
The third conventional apparatus (as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 53-70421) changes a rhythm pattern to its final pattern by which the automatic performance will be ended by operating a control switch (i.e., stop switch).
However, it is preferable to end the automatic performance at a first bar end timing after the stop switch is operated instead of ending the automatic performance immediately after the stop switch is operated. In this case, it is also preferable to re-start the automatic performance with ease after the automatic performance is ended.
The fourth conventional apparatus starts to play the automatic performance based on the performance data which are simultaneously read from each storing areas of memory.
In such fourth conventional apparatus, the musical tone of the harpsichord is generated based on the performance data stored in a first storing area, while another musical tone of the horn is generated based on the performance data stored in a second storing area. Normally, the rising of musical tone of the harpsichord is faster than that of the horn. Hence, when these two musical tones of the harpsichord and the horn are simultaneously reproduced, these two musical tones can be heard such that the musical tone of the horn will be delayed as compared to that of the harpsichord. This makes the listener nervous.
Lastly, the fifth conventional apparatus (as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 62-187387) stores the performance data in addition to designation information for designating an accompaniment kind (such as kinds of rhythm tones, bass tones etc.), whereby this apparatus can generate the musical tone based on the performance data and the accompaniment tone based on the designation information to thereby play a duet performance in the automatic performance.
However, in such fifth conventional apparatus, there is a possibility in that plural kinds of accompaniments must be played in correspondence with the performance data so that the duet performance can not be played.